The Rouge Referee
by WWEass
Summary: SLASH: After showing his true colors, Brad Maddox has stepped out of his Referee gear, and has transformed into a true Maneater. With his special strategy, who will be his first target? I feel a little bad for ending the story on such a Cliffhanger. But it's the fun in suspense! ;)
1. The Contest that Never Happens

Known for mainly being a referee, Brad Maddox shocked millions of people around the world after he abused his power and screwed over the most powerful guy on the roster, Ryback. After his shocking performance at the Hell in the Cell PPV, Brad began to show interest in fulfilling his dream; becoming a WWE Superstar. Brad would go on to successfully earn a contract after defeating Randy Orton in singles competition (with help from The Shield). As Brad made his way into the locker room following his win, he received a ton of unimpressed faces from the other guys on the roster. Brad brushed their opinions aside and went straight for his mirror, located in his locker. He turned to Smackdown Money In The Bank winner Dolph Ziggler and said quite arrogantly "Are you intimidated yet?".

Dolph looked over out the corner of his eye at Brad and fought back the urge to laugh. To think that he was intimidated by anybody, let alone "Brad Maddox", was something that could've been written into somebody's comedy. Even though people like to look over the facts, he's been with the WWE for an extensive amount of time. Extensive enough to know what to look for in potential Superstars and how to push himself to the top. He already had the Money In The Bank briefcase, so, he was pretty much as good as gold. "Intimated? By you? Sorry to crush your hopes, but frankly, nobody is intimidated or scared by you. You're still just a lowly wrestler-on-training. Now, go run along. Us serious Superstars have a show to put on."

Brad gave a chuckle at Dolph's reply. "Does it look like I care if you're a better wrestler than me?" "What I meant was are you intimidated at the fact that I have the best ass in the WWE?" Brad took a brief moment to look over his shoulder to admire the two mounds of round flesh confined in his signature pair of black & silver trunks, the phrase 'Beef Mode' plastered along the side of the trunks. "Don't deny the truth Dolph" Brad said, his southern accent rolling off the tongue.

"Maybe instead of going around gauging people's responses, you should clean the wax out your ear. I already told you. I'm not intimidated by you. Not you or that pathetic excuse you like to call your ass. Now, again. Run along." Dolph barely even batted an eye as he said all of that. It was a well-known fact that around the locker room that Dolph reigned supreme in that carefree. He added his 'wiggle' to his ring entrance just because of it. He was too nested in his throne to worry about some upstart trying to overthrow him. He didn't have the time for that kind of foolery to be around him.

"You can deny it all you want Ziggler." Brad replied. "It doesn't bother me at all. At the end of the day, we all know who has the best ass. Some people know it more than others though, But if you insist on being an asshole and denying the truth, why don't we have a contest?"

Dolph couldn't help but burst into laughter. He had heard of some pretty crazy ideas before, but, this was just off the charts. "A contest? With you? Not gonna happen, Braddy. You can have your little opinion on this all you want, but, I'm not about to let you drag me into some childish contest. A contest we all know you'd lose in, so, there's really no point."

"If you know you're going to win, then why not do it?" Brad was doing everything in his power to convince Dolph into playing along with his devious plans. "If you don't do it, then I just might have to tell everyone on the roster that you chickened out of a contest with me, all because you were too afraid of me." Brad laughed at his ridiculous blackmail, he knew that wasn't going to do anything.

"Let's see. Who are the guys more likely to believe: a guy who can't even win a contract match without help or the current Money In The Bank briefcase holder? The guy who was stupid enough to piss off Ryback or the future World Heavyweight Champion? Weigh those options and get back to me." Dolph takes the rest of his ring gear out of his locker and starts to head for the changing rooms. Brad wasn't even worth that much of his time.

"Stop right there!" Brad reached out and grabbed Ziggler by the wrist. "Don't be a bitch Ziggler. Just do as I say,unless you want The Shield coming after you in your next match. No one knows where they are right now but me. All I have to do is give Dean Ambrose a call."

"Now get back here and do as I say!" Brad replied angrily.

Dolph yanked his hand out of Brad's grip. He had no right nor had he earned the privilege of touching him outside of a match. "Don't put your fucking hands on me! You think any of us actually give a damn about 'The Shield'? Do you truly think any of us are scared of those imbeciles?" Dolph starts to put on his best John Cena expression. "Oh, I'm John Cena. I'm so scared of three punks that're at the beck and call of some thick-headed idiot. Please! Won't someone save us from the repetition!"

Brad figured Dolph wasn't going to comply to his demands, so he decided to put matters into his own hands. He grabbed Ziggler by his hair and slammed his body to the closest set of lockers. He pressed Dolph's face against the cold metal as he began to slowly peel down the Money in the Bank Contractholder's tight silver trunks. It wasn't a surprise to the former referee that Ziggler wasn't wearing any underwear under his trunks, it just proved how much of a slut Ziggler is in Brad's mind. Brad took the moment to admire the true beauty that was Dolph Ziggler's ass. The two massive round mounds of pure flesh and muscle, perfectly sculpted, with a golden complexion that shined in the harsh lighting of the locker room. "I guess you're right, Ziggler. You do have the better ass. Didn't even have to measure it to know." Brad laughed, heavily breathing in Ziggler's ear.

Dolph felt Maddox's breath hit his ear and a chill ran down his spine. He shook a little bit and had to bite his lip to control it somewhat. "See, I told you, idiot. I bet you just wanna fuck my perfect ass right now, don't you?" Dolph pokes his butt out so he can start to rub it against the crotch of Brad's trunks.

"Me? Fuck this slutty hole? You're damn right!" Brad laughed. "I just can't keep my hands off of this ass." His hands roamed the large ass; grabbing it, lightly spanking it, and even tracing the length of Ziggler's asscrack with his finger. Brad couldn't resist. "Once you see my ass, Ziggler, my boy, you won't be able to resist either!"

"I'm pretty sure I'll manage just fine. No ass in this business compares to mine." A small smirk starts to come across his face. Ziggler, much to the fans' surprise, was more of a bottom than a top. There was just something about having his ass fucked that drove him wild and made him crave more and more. He would only bottom to a select few, though. He wasn't a complete slut like some of the other Superstars on the roster. He had some standards.

"So Dolph, what's it going to be? Do you want this perfect, fat ass fucked, or do you want to slam your cock in my ass?" Brad asked. "You know, the difference between you and I is, I have no problem calling myself a whore." The southern accent of Brad made his statement sound even more interesting. "I'll admit! I convinced The Shield to help me beat Randy Orton tonight after I convinced them to fuck me into oblivion yesterday! You, on the other hand, think you're too good for anyone." Brad leaned into Dolph's ear again. "You're nothing more than a high-maintenance bitch. So what's it gonna be?"


	2. The Tables are Turned

Dolph bit his lip. He thought about what he heard. He knew he was picky, but, he was not high-maintenance. Still, he hadn't been fucked in about a week and his hole was twitching a bit. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Fuck me."

"Seriously?" Brad asked, surprised. He wasn't expecting Dolph to want to get fucked, especially from someone like him. Either way, Brad knew in about a few minutes, he would finally feel the tight walls of Dolph Ziggler's hole. "Damn, I'm going to have so much fun fucking you Dolph!" Brad let out a laugh as he pressed Dolph's body against the lockers again and lowered down to his knees. He was then eye to eye with the most adored ass in Wrestling. Brad wasted no time in parting the cheeks apart with his hands and admiring the beautiful ring of muscle. He planted soft kisses around the hole before placing his tongue at the top of Ziggler's crack and slowly lowering it down to his hole. He swirled his tongue around the hole before roughly pushing his tongue in. Brad could feel Dolph's body tense up all at once. 'He didn't see that coming!' Brad thought to himself. His tongue was soon accompanied by two fingers.

"Oh...fuck..." He was so willing to get fucked that he completely forgot about his 'scoping out' process. Before he let anyone near his sweet ass, he measured them up and down to try and get a feel of what he would get from them. Randy was more sensitive than what he originally thought by his process. On the other hand, John was a whole lot more rough and careless than what he had hoped. He wasn't always completely right, but, he nailed it on the head when he scoped Evan out to be a little sexual deviant. Brad, as he now knows, is more direct and to the point. He could probably come to like that, if he tried hard enough. "Come on, Brad. If you can let those imbeciles obliterate you, you can do better than this."

"What do you want me to do, fist you?" Brad laughed. He went back to his rhythm; smothering his face with Dolph's perfect ass. His tongue quickly found Dolph's hole and roughly darted it inside, tasting the sweet taste of the Future World Champ's hole. His hands massaged the cheeks giving them each a sharp spank from time to time. "Fuck..." Brad moaned with his lips against Dolph's hole, sending vibrations throughout the self-proclaimed Show-Off's body. "You fucking like that? You little slut?!" Brad asked in pure lust.

Dolph bit back on his lip to prevent the moans of pleasure from escaping. He could begin to feel a couple drops of sweat start to form around the base of his hairline, but, it still wasn't enough. This was good, but, he wanted more. It may have been the inner-slut inside him coming out, but, he needed more. He took his hand and forced it against the back of Brad's head, forcing it into his ass even more. "You have the best ass in professional wrestling, period. You're slacking." He hits him in the back of the head with each word. "I. Want. You. To. FUCK! ME!"

"Ask and you shall receive". Brad responded as he stood up. He peeled his equally tight trunks down, revealing his thick 8 inch cock. Brad's cock was something that was always a surprise to everyone he had sex with. No one ever expected someone with such a fat ass to have an equally fat cock. He didn't even warn Dolph about what was to come. He simply shoved the whole 8 inches into the hungry hole of Dolph Ziggler. Brad waited for the moans and screams of surprise, pain and pleasure to escape Ziggler's lips.

Dolph almost bit his tongue off trying to restrain himself from screaming. He never expected something so huge to be all shoved in at once. He pressed his forehead against the lockers and tried to control his breathing. "Fuck...you're a...big dude, aren't you?" Dolph tried to adjust to the cock inside him, but, it was a lot harder than he thought.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Brad replied with a sly smirk plastered on his face. He finally had The Show-Off of the WWE right where he wanted him: shoved against lockers, sweaty, moaning and screaming like a bitch. He placed his hands on Dolph's hips and pulled his throbbing cock slowly out of Ziggler's hole. Before he was completely out, he shoved his dick all the way back in Ziggler's ass. This time, he heard a moan like no other. Earlier, all Brad could hear from Ziggler was muffled moans. He continued this rough thrusting for a while until he reached a steady rhythm. The only sounds that could be heard from the empty locker room was Brad's occasional grunts, Dolph's cries and moans, and the incredible slapping of Brad's balls against Dolph's ass. Brad was really giving Dolph all of the dick he had been craving, pounding fast and hard into Ziggler's opening. "You fucking like that Ziggler?!"

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Dolph was losing himself quicker than he thought he ever would to anybody. Brad's dick pushing in and out of his hole felt so amazing. He almost wanted to cry a little bit, but, he held back the tears. He could only imagine what they hour would say if they found out that Dolph Ziggler, of all people, started to cry during sex. The jokes and torment would be relentless. He pushed his ass back and forced his cock to go deeper inside of him. "Fuck me, Brad! I want it!"

"Fuck yeah!" Brad moaned out. "Looks like I've helped you...channel...your inner...Whore!" Brad stopped thrusting. Instead he stood still and watched Dolph do all the work. His perfect ass bouncing in and out. Brad couldn't believe Dolph Ziggler was using his cock to stab himself in his prostate over and over and over again. Over time the show was over and Brad went back to his powerful thrusting. "Fuck! I wanna see you ride this dick!" Brad shouted out.

By this time, the sweat was starting to become more and more prominent on him. His face was turning a bright red and his hair was becoming more and more undone by the second. He was moaning so loud that anybody could've heard him and started wondering what was going on. He kept pushing his ass back and forth on Brad's cock. This was the most excellent sexual experience he's had from anybody.

"Get over here!" Brad shouted. He pulled out of Dolph's ass and threw him on the floor, in the center of the locker room. He laid down next to Dolph's almost-lifeless body, with his thick cock sticking straight up. He then grabbed Dolph by his hair and pulled him close. "Sit on my dick." Brad said in a stern, demanding way.

Dolph starts to get up when he realizes that his legs are all shaky. He tries to adjust, but, it takes him a second. Before he does get over and into position, he spat directly in Brad's face. "Don't tell me what to do, you fucker..." Dolph edges his hole above the tip of the cock and eases his way down inkling he's all the way sunk down.

"Fuck..." Brad moaned out. Without warning, he gave Dolph a sharp slap across his face. "That's for spitting in my face, you slut. Now ride my dick!"

A somewhat evil smirk comes across his face after he realizes he'd been slapped. He was always into physical pain during sex and, if Brad could give that to him, it would only make this encounter just that much sweeter. He started slow by rubbing his ass in small circles, really concentrating on making the cock get well accustomed to his tight hole. He stared directly into Brad's eyes as he did.

"You're so fucking hot..." Was all Brad could say. He had to admit. Dolph Ziggler was a sex god. He reached up and grabbed Dolph by his hair, tugging on it hardly to pull him closer. "God, this ass!" Brad reached back with one of his hands, and with all of his strength, he delivered the hardest spank Dolph had ever received. A beet red handprint was extremely visible on the right ass cheek of the Show Off. The smirk on Ziggler's face told Brad that the pain was nothing but pleasure to the Blonde. "Oh... I get it. You're a cock hungry slut that gets off on pain! Is that it bitch?!" Brad asked, showing off his trademark smile.

Dolph tightened his ass muscles around Brad's cock while he leaned his whole body forward. That was a technique he learned many years ago to avoid slipping out. Once he was right above his face, he smiled. "Why don't you just try me and find out." He gave him one quick peck on the lips before going to bite down hard on his cheek, jaw, and the side of his neck too.

He began his reign of terror beginning at Dolph's ass. He rained several hard slaps across Dolph's ass. He noticed Dolph wincing in pain. 'This must be good' Brad thought. He moved his fingers up Dolph's back, using his fingernails to scratch him in the process. He delivered a dense slap across the Blonde's face before finding the most sensitive area on The Show-Off's body. His nipples. Brad smirked before pinching the erect nipples, and giving them a hard twist. All the while, he could still feel Dolph's amazing ass gyrating circles around his cock. "Don't fucking stop riding my cock!"

"Oh, fuck..." Dolph was a sucker for pain. He couldn't help himself. When Dolph started his punishment, that only made his cock grow harder. Every slap to his ass felt like heaven, even though the flesh down there was growing redder by the second. There was a smirk on his face as his nails dug into Brad's chest. One part of him knew he shouldn't even be in this position. The other side of him told him to enjoy this and milk it for all he could. A fuck like this only came once in every both every once in a blue moon.

"Fuck yeah!" Brad shouted out as he gave Dolph's asscheeks one more hard slap, making the skin raw and red from the punishment. He spread the asscheeks and gave Dolph one last good thrust. "I'm gonna cum!" Was all Brad could say before he spasmed, shooting 5 thick spurts of cum deep in the caverns of Dolph's Ziggler's legendary ass. He couldn't believe what he just went through. "That was...The...Best...Fuck of my life.." Brad moaned out. He then turned his attention to Dolph's throbbing 7 inch cock, which did not receive any attention during the fuck. Brad began to slowly move his hand up and down the Blonde's cock, causing whimpering moans to escape the mouth of Ziggler.

Brad's cum shooting into his ass felt amazing. He could feel his walls being coated and he could feel it start to roll down and start to bunch up. Dolph began to moan as he felt his own cock being jerked, but, he had to regain some kind of control. He ran his hand through his sweaty hair as he got away from Brad's grip and stood up over him. "That was great, Brad. But, you gotta leave now." He didn't really want him to leave yet. It was all a part of his plan to get inside those beefy globes of his.

"You're kidding, right?" Brad laughed. "After I just had the best fuck of my life?! I'm not going anywhere" He replied as he stood to face Dolph. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead and licked the sweat off of his fingers, all the while giving Dolph the most seductive look he could give. He teased by slipping the sweat-coated fingers in his mouth, and gently sucking them in the process. "So what position do you want me to fuck you in this round?" Brad asked.

Even though he wanted to take Brad right then and there, he knew he couldn't. He had to make use of all those acting lessons. "I'm being serious, Brad. You gotta leave." He kept a straight face as he kept up his act. He went over to the side of the room and began to "collect his things." He had a plan for these too. He drew out exactly how he wanted the rest of this encounter to go. All the way from him topping to the eventual aftermath. A small smirk crossed his face as he thought about it all.


	3. Shower Time!

Even though he wanted to take Brad right then and there, he knew he couldn't. He had to make use of all those acting lessons. "I'm being serious, Brad. You gotta leave." He kept a straight face as he kept up his act. He went over to the side of the room and began to "collect his things." He had a plan for these too. He drew out exactly how he wanted the rest of this encounter to go. All the way from him topping to the eventual aftermath. A small smirk crossed his face as he thought about it all.

"Ugh. You can't be serious." Brad said frustrated. He walked over to his locker and collected his trunks and boots and stuffed them into his gymbag. He proceeded to walk to the exit of the locker room, not even bothering to put on clothes, or even shower. He placed his hand on the doorknob of the locker room, and took a step towards the exit.

"Wait...you can't leave just yet..." Dolph put his hand out and walked toward him.

"What? You just told me to leave!" Brad replied confused.

"Well, Maddox, I have a reputation to uphold. I can't have you walking out there all sweaty and messy. What would the guys say if they saw you like that? Come on, come take a shower." Dolph motioned toward the back of the room where the showers connected. He made sure to add a little extra wiggle in his hips as he walked to entice Brad even more. Once he got to the doorway, he turned around and gave him a small wink before smacking his already raw ass and walking into the shower room.

Brad looked down at his once again throbbing cock. "Fuck. The things he does to me.." Brad said to himself before dropping his bag and following Ziggler into the steam covered shower room.

Dolph made sure to steam up the room extra nice. He wanted to make this as memorable for Brad as he could. He stood all the way at the farthest showerhead and started to rinse out his hair. He heard Brad come in, but, he paid no attention to it. He wasn't gonna be the one wanting this time. He began to rake some fingers through his hair before grabbing his shampoo bottle.

It took Brad a few seconds to find Dolph in the clouds of steam, once he found him, he walked over to the showerhead he was using and spoke. "Are you up to something?" Brad asked as he took the opportunity to stare at Ziggler's body. The only thing better than Ziggler straddling his waist was Ziggler coated in hot water and soapy shampoo.

Dolph turned his head around and pretended to act surprised that he actually showed up. "How nice of you to join me, Maddox." Dolph turned his head back around before turning his shampoo bottle over and squirting a generous amount into his hand. He made sure that a little stream of it overflowed out of his hand and fell onto his abs. He acted like he didn't noticed and rubbed his hands together before putting them in his hair and scrubbing. Every now and again, he would steal a glance at Brad and see how he was reacting.

"Did you bring me here to make me watch you wash your hair?" Brad asked confused. He turned his attention to Dolph's glistening abs, and the shampoo on them. 'Fuck, I gotta touch him again!' Brad thought. He reached his hand out and stole another hard slap on Dolph's still-red ass, causing the Blonde to jump.

Dolph got angry. His plan to get Brad all hot again was working. "Hey, I didn't bring you in here to spank me! I brought you in here to shower!" Dolph picked up his body wash and shoved it into Brad's chest with a disgusted look on his face. "Here. Use this."

"God. Someone's testy after getting the best dick of their life." Brad muttered to himself before walking over to the showerhead opposite of Dolph's. He slowly turned the water to hot, making the shower room clouded with even more steam. He squeezed the bottle of shower gel, and began to lather up his body. He started with his arms and worked his way to his chest, abs and legs. "Hey Dolph?" Brad started.

Dolph turned his head. "Yeah?"

Brad weakly tried to reach his arms to his back. "I can't reach my back. Can you get my back for me?"

"Gee...for someone with so much arrogance, you sure are helpless." Dolph walked over and took the bottle from his hand. He squeezed some out and started to apply it to his back. He scoffed every now and again to keep up the act. He was so close, but, he didn't want to break just yet.

"Can you go a little lower?" Brad asked innocently.

"Fine." Dolph could clearly see where this was going. He wasn't stupid. He did, though, have to alter his masterplan a little bit. He snaked his hands down until they are on his lower back, right above Brad's crack. Even though he can't see, there's a small smirk on his face. He rubs his lower back with the gel and slides a few fingers "accidentally" down his crack.

Brad let out a soft moan out of instinct. Although he put on a really dominant persona earlier with Dolph, Brad Maddox was a cock hungry slut at heart. He slowly began to stick his ass out, arching his back until his ass accidentally came into contact with Ziggler's groin. "Oops." Brad said turning his head with a innocent smile on his face.

Dolph wrapped an arm around the front of Brad's neck and pulled him back until his back was touching his chest. "Watch it, Maddox. You don't want to get yourself into more trouble than you're worth." Just to toy with him, he bit Brad's earlobe. He could feel the shivers go through his body and that only added to his confidence. He pushed Brad roughly against the wall and went back to work on washing him off. He teased him by sticking his soapy fingers in his crack and sliding them up and down at a steady pace.

Brad couldn't help but squirm and moan at the touches he was receiving from The Show Off. 'What's he going to do anyway? It's not like he has someone hiding in here to help him. I'm so much stronger than he is!' Brad thought. He tried to push Dolph off of his body. There was no way he was going to be the bitch. Not tonight. "Get off me!" Brad shouted out.

"What's wrong? You don't want me to wash you anymore?" There was definitely a condescending tone to his voice as he spoke. He wrapped his arms around Brad's chest and leaned over until their bodies were molded together. Dolph's cock was practically aligned in Brad's crack. He leaned in really close and whispered seductively. "You don't want your ass pounded by the future World Heavyweight Champion, Braddy?"

"Mmmph..." Brad moaned out, shivering from Dolph's simple words.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you..." Dolph added a little pressure around his neck. His modified plan was working. Brad was slowly coming undone underneath him and he loved it. Even though he bottomed to most he gave his ass to, he never left without a piece of action for himself.

"I...want you...to..." Brad slowly said before stopping.

"You want me to what?" He added some more pressure and began to slide his cock up and down Brad's crack to push him over the edge.

"I fucking want you to pound my hole." Brad said. "I want you to fuck me like the bitch I am. " Oddly enough, Brad wasn't ashamed to call himself such a demoralizing name. It was actually a turn on to know he was a whore.

Dolph smiled as he finally got what he wanted, just like he always does. "Just the words I wanted to hear, Braddy." Dolph pats him on the left cheek a couple of times before lifting off of him and grabbing him by the hips. He kneels down and, while Brad's ass is still stuck out, he uses both his thumbs and index fingers to pry the two meaty globes apart, revealing the pink hole hidden. Dolph licked his lips a bit as began to tease him by rubbing a finger over his hole.

"Mmmm..." Brad moaned out. "You're such a fucking tease, ZIggler." "But I think I can do it better." With that, Brad started shaking and wiggling his ass from left to right, his cheeks jiggling and swaying from each wiggle.

"Pfft. You call that teasing. You're talking to the man with the best ass in the business. You could stand to learn a thing or two from me. Now, stop moving." Dolph gave Brad's ass a hard smack before diving in and sticking his tongue through the hole. He makes sure to go down as far as he can the first time before slowly pulling out and repeating.

"Ohhh...Fuck Yeah,,," Brad moaned out. "Maybe...you can give me some lessons after this is over,," Brad continued to let out whimpers for more out of his mouth. Dolph's tongue was doing wonders for his tight opening. "Fuck..Don't stop!"

Dolph began to quicken the speed of his tongue. He was always one to give maximum pleasure and receive it in return. This was another one of those times. He dug his nails into Brad's hips even tighter than before. He could hear all the moans of pleasure and that only made him work harder to get more of the same. He even started swirling it in circles for more effect.

"Oh my fucking god...No one has ever eaten my ass the way you're doing it now..." Brad moaned in-between deep breaths. He could feel his load building up again. He was going to cum any second. He reached back and tugged on Dolph's blonde hair to push him away from his ass. "Fuck. I was about to cum!" Brad laughed. He turned to face the self-proclaimed Show Off before speaking "Well, I guess it's time for me to go!" He turned the showerhead off and started drying his body off with a towel.

"Wait, what?" Dolph stood up rather confused. This definitely wasn't the way he thought this was gonna go. He was gonna pound into him with all he could, not get stopped before he could even start. He scratched his head as he tried to think what the problem was.

"Don't worry Mr. Show-Off, We will finish this soon. Trust me." Brad said with a wink. "Like you always say, I'm really particular with who gets to enter 'this'." Brad turned around and gave his ass a soft spank, causing the cheeks to wiggle. "Besides, you need to teach me how to be the perfect tease, since you're so fucking good at it." "I'll be in my hotel room tonight after Raw, in room 715. Don't forget it, and don't be late. See you then!" Brad wrapped his towel around his waist, grabbed his gym bag and proceeded to exit the empty locker room.

Dolph couldn't do anything but watch him walk out. He just stood there naked and utterly confused. Nobody had ever walked out on him before. He wanted to be angry, but, his confusion prevented that. He really had no idea what just happened.


End file.
